Eclare One-shot Challenge: Until I can Come up With a Better Title
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: My version of an Eclare one-shot challenge. Rated Kt-T. Takes place throughout the course of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am doing a one-shot Eclare challenge. I posted this onto tumblr and asked that people send me words or titles of songs to use for inspiration for these oneshots. I never ask for reviews, but if you feel inclined to review, please review with a word (or you can message me a word) that you want me to use as inspiration for more of these little one-shots. It'd be very much appreciated. Also, I do not own Degrassi, or its characters. **

**They Were Perfection Wrapped up in a Mess**  
_1. Bliss_

They say ignorance is bliss. Well, that's bullshit. Eli Goldsworthy stuffed his hands, not caring that the black nail polish he had touched up was still a bit damp, into the pockets of his black leather jacket as he walked past them. The first bell hadn't even rung yet, and there they were. He had her pushed against his locker and was kissing her. Eli took sudden interest in the tile floor as he walked past before he realized she was probably too busy to notice him anyway.

It wasn't like she couldn't be with him – that plaid-wearing, chicken-eating, lumberjack. Sure she could be with whomever she wanted. But there were certain things Eli didn't need to see, or want to see for that matter. Adam had confided him that he had found Clare reading an article about call "How To Tel if You're Ready to do The Deed" or something along those lines. Knowing that Clare was reading something like that made his blood bubble, boil, and turn to soda within his veins.

To be frank, he didn't know what was worse. Eli wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were doing, but not knowing was killing him. Also, up until that point, he had held onto this fantasy that maybe – just maybe – they weren't really over. Maybe they were just taking a break until he was mentally able to handle being in a relationship, and the scars on Clare's heart had healed. There had been that chance, but now – seeing her with Jake – Eli knew that that just wasn't possible.

It was better when he had that fantasy to hold on to, even though he knew he was just lying to himself. At least with that fantasy, he didn't have to face the reality. He didn't want to believe it was over, but it was. There was Jake, with his tongue down Clare's throat and maybe that wasn't even the worst of it. The very thought made Eli physically sick.

He headed to his locker, and tried to get the image out of his head. It was difficult though as he heard Clare's giggle. His face burned with a blush he didn't want to admit he was capable of having. After emptying his locker of the books he needed for the day, he slammed the door shut as hard as he could.

"Whoa, chill," Adam held up his hands, and Eli's brow furrowed as he wondered how Adam always had the capability of sneaking up on him like that, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Eli hiked the backpack onto his shoulder, "Nothing at all. Everything is just dandy."

"_Dandy_? Now I know something is up," Adam raced to keep up with Eli's strides, "Come on, bud. Talk to me. What's going on? Is it…is it Clare again?"

"It's just…she and Jake are always together. It's kind of nauseating. I mean, it's like they don't even care about the PDA rules. I think it's _very_ disrespectful to just practically be humping each other in the middle of the halls…"

"Dude," Adam cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously? This is coming from _you_? Look, she has a right to make out with him if she wants to. They have been dating for a few weeks now, after all."

"Thank you so much for reminding me, Adam."

"Well, it's true. I don't know what to tell you. I mean, it's not easy right now, but I am sure it'll get easier. You and Clare are over. You both have made that very clear. She's going to date other guys, Eli. You're going to date other girls. It's just what happens. Unless you plan to be a celibate monk the rest of your life."

"_Celibate_? Why did you have to go and use that word, of all words?"

"Don't tell me you're still sore about the article she was reading? Eli, I told you that probably was nothing. Lots of girls read those magazines. It's mostly for curiosity purposes than to actually get advice. I wouldn't stress about if I were you."

"Who said anything about stressing?"

"Seriously, dude?" Adam shook his head, "You're losing it over here. You just need to get your mind off of it and move on. This isn't healthy for you. I just don't want to see you hurting yourself over her."

"Adam, I'm fine."

"You're not. I just…I worry."

Eli knew Adam was only trying to be helpful, but right now he wasn't sure if he could hear this. As he walked with Adam to class, Clare and Jake were walking hand in hand. They paused right in front of each other, and none of the four really knew what to say. It was Adam who broke the silence.

"Hi, Clare…Jake."

"Hi, Adam," Clare smiled at her friend, "How are you?"

"Good, good. Just headed to class. Same ol' same ol'."

"Yeah, same here. Jake is walking me to class."

"Hi," Jake waved.

"You smell like fried chicken."

"_Eli_!" Adam hissed and elbowed his friend, "Forgive him. He doesn't have much of a filter. Uh…I'll see you later, Clare?"

"Yeah, see you."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to stare at Eli who was now reaching out and grabbing ahold of Clare's bicep.

"Hey," Jake placed a hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Jake, it's fine," Clare brushed Eli's hand off and said, "What's up, Eli?"

"Can we uh…can we talk just for a second?"

"I don't know…" Jake's brow furrowed as if he was sizing Eli up.

"Was I addressing you?" Eli raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"Jake, it's fine," Clare assured him, "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll return her to you unsacathed, you have my word," Eli dramatically bowed to Jake who was not at all pleased with the sarcastic gesture.

"Eli, what's going on?" Clare asked as he led her to the library. No one ever went to the library anyways, much less right before school started. They'd have some privacy.

"I just want to talk to you for a second, Edwards. Can you at least give me that much?"

"Fine," Clare gave in and entered into the library through the door Eli was holding open for her.

"I just…I want to know how serious this thing between you and Jake really is?"

"Eli…I-I don't believe that that's any of your business."

Eli ran a hand through his hair, knowing she was right, "I know, Clare. But I just want to know if this is…if this is something serious or if you're using him as a means to get past whatever we used to have?"

"That's insulting!"

"Well…?"

"Eli, I don't have to answer that."

"Okay, you're right," he took a deep breath and said, "To tell you the truth, about a week ago, Adam told me that he saw you reading a particular magazine…"

"What? Eli…oh god!" Clare's hand flew to her mouth as a blush spread over her cheeks, "No, that wasn't…that wasn't anything. And if it was, I can't believe he'd discuss something like that with you. It's my sex life, and it _doesn't_ concern you."

"You're right," he sighed, "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry I wasted your time."

Clare was ready to turn to leave. She couldn't believe Eli of all people was asking her such personal questions. There were lines they had drawn, and he was currently crossing every single one of them. She knew she should have been insulted and angry with him for even so much as trying to dig into her sex life, but as she was turning to leave, something softened in her.

"Eli?"

"What?"

"Why…why did you want to know? Not that anything is going on, but if it was…why? Why would it matter to you so much?"

Eli sunk down into one of the empty chairs and again, ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to gather his thoughts the best he could, but he knew he was already in too deep with this one. There was no turning back. It'd be best to just be honest with her.

"I just…I know that sometimes when people experience a breakup, they'd do anything to forget and move on and sometimes that clouds their judgment. If anyone knows anything about clouded judgment, it's me, Edwards. I just…I want you to know that when you do decide you're ready, it's your choice and no one can make it for you. No one can tell you when you're ready and when you're not – including me. But…I just…"

"What is it, Eli?" Clare sat down next to him, all anger she had felt towards him had dissipated and what she saw in front of her was the Eli that had been her friend for so long, way back before…everything. And there he was with this look of compassion and that touched her.

"I just want you to be careful, Clare. I don't want you to just…to just sleep with someone without really thinking about it. I just want it to be what you want, Clare. I don't know Jake, and maybe that's why I am feeling a bit protective, but I just don't want you to be pressured, or…anything."

"Eli," Clare reached across the table and grabbed his hand in hers, "You seem surprised? Me too," she smiled a shy smile, "I should be slapping you for being so blunt with all of this. But I know you are only trying to look out for me and I do appreciate that. Jake is a great guy. And I am not pressured in any way. The thing is…ugh, I can't believe I am about to say this to anyone, much less you. However, I just think you should know, that I did feel a bit pressured but not by Jake."

"Who?"

"Myself," Clare blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I-I don't think I can take losing another person right now. I mean, first it was my dad, and now you and I don't want to lose Jake either. I convinced myself that maybe if he and I were to…do it…he'd stick around. It'd be like, guaranteed."

"Excuse me?"

"Spare me the lecture, Eli," Clare shook her head, "I know it was stupid. I wasn't thinking right."

"You're right. Clare, if he is going to leave you just because you won't sleep with him…he's not worthy of your time. Or your…"

"Okay!" Clare stood from the chair and held out her hand for Eli to shake, "Well, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can handle myself, Eli."

"I know you can, Clare," Eli shoved her hand gently back to her side, "but that still isn't going to just make me stop caring for you, or wanting to look out for your best interest. I will try to back off of the lumberjack though. For your sake."

"I appreciate that. Really."

"If your promise me you will just be careful. Your first time needs to be special."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do know. When I was with Julia," Eli winced and admitted, "I can't believe I am going to tell you this right here, and right now of all places and times, but Julia wasn't my first. There was another girl before Julia. I was thirteen and young and stupid and I thought it'd be so grown up to have sex with her. So we did it. And it was awkward and kind of painful and just a mess. When I met Julia, she was so special to me. I wish…I wish now, when I look back on it, that she had been my first. But she wasn't, and I can't take that back."

"Eli…"

"Okay, no more painfully humiliating confessions today."

"Deal," she nodded before adding, "I am sorry that happened to you."

"Eh, live and learn. I never told you about her because…well, because she just isn't important. Not like Julia, and not like you. If Jake is going to be your first, he better be important enough. He better be special enough to deserve you, Clare. Because, god damn it, sometimes I worry you don't know how special you are."

"Eli," Clare felt her stomach fill with butterflies as a blush stained her cheeks, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't. Go back to Jake and go to class, Edwards. But just keep in mind what I said."

"I…I will. Eli, thank you. I…I appreciate that."

"Sure. You know us better than to think I can just not care. You're Clare, and I'm Eli and I am hardwired to worry and care about you, even if sometimes I don't always want to. I don't want to know what's going on in your bedroom, and I don't want to see you and Jake making out. They say ignorance is bliss, but I…I don't want to be ignorant to what's going on in your life. I…I don't want to be uninvolved."

"I-I think I have a solution," Clare took a deep breath and offered, "I still have your number, and you still have mine. I'm always here for you, and I think you are willing to always be there for me. Right?" She paused and Eli nodded, "I'm not going to tell you everything. It's not your place to know everything that goes on in my life – not anymore. But when I need a friend, someone to talk to or go to for advice, I want to know if I can turn to you."

"Of course. And…and the same goes for you. I…I appreciate this."

"Sure," Clare nodded, "When I need you, I'll come to you. When you need me, you can come to me. Any time, day or night, alright? Will that put your mind to ease about some things?"

"Yeah," Eli smirked, "I just want to make sure you're keeping out of trouble."

"Of course," Clare nibbled on her lower lip, "And I you."

The bell rang and she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, "I guess we should get to class."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Eli…"

"Hmm?"

"We don't have to care about each other anymore, but we chose to. To me, that means a lot."

Eli nodded and walked with her to her first class where he knew Jake would be waiting. After dropping her off at her classroom door where Jake was leaning, waiting, Eli turned to go.

"Wait," Jake grabbed his arm, "Eli, right?"

"You know who I am, Colonel Sanders."

"Look, I think our problem is I don't really know you, and you don't really know me. The only connection we have is Clare. So this is me, trying to introduce myself to you. Hi. I'm Jake," Jake held out his hand.

"Hi Jake, I'm Eli. It's nice to finally meet you," Eli shook Jake's hand.

"To tell you the truth," Jake grinned a lopsided grin, "I didn't want to really acknowledge you. I used to think ignorance was bliss in regards to your relationship to Clare, but I see now how special you two were to each other, and maybe still are. I can't keep pretending that you never existed. You were a big part in her life, and I don't want to be oblivious anymore. I-If you were so special to Clare, that means something. I'm not saying we have to be friends, but I just think we shouldn't be living in this fantasy that the other one doesn't exist."

"Right," Eli nodded, understanding completely, "Besides, I always say those stupid phrases, like 'ignorance is bliss' are nothing but bullshit anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Setting – takes place in these coming episodes. Also, there are some things I'd like to address first:**

**I had a pretty bad day today. My Creative Writing class went horribly. We had to read our poems aloud in front of the whole class and mine seemed like the worst out of them hall. I have decided maybe I was too critical. I am a good writer and with polishing, I can be great. I am not trying to sound egotistical here, but it's my passion. You all have supported me through so much, and I am always going to keep writing and one day, you will all be able to purchase my novel. I can't wait for that day.**

**I have received so many suggestions for one shots which is exciting to me. I am up for the challenge! I am going to write them in the order that I receive the suggestions so please be patient. I will get to all of my suggestions. Also, please feel free to leave more suggestions. I'm up for it!**

**I think that just about covers everything. Love you guys!**

2. Good Morning

Eli stared up and watched the ceiling fan spin around and around and around. It was both dizzying and calming at the same time. He listened to the rain spatter against the window panes and couldn't help but feel the perfection of this moment. It was late, he knew that. There was no clock to tell the time, and his phone was charging on his desk. He wasn't about to go over and get it and risk breaking the moment. Instead, he adjusted his head against his pillow and could smell the scent of strawberries coming from the auburn curls that had scooted over to take up part of his pillow. He took a deep breath and savored that scent.

He wanted to savor every detail of this moment, and the collective moments of the night. As he lay awake, he replayed everything in his head, starting with when Bullfrog had told him he and CeCe were going to visit some family for the weekend, and that Eli would have the house to himself. He had slipped him a little plastic wrapper, something Eli hadn't been familiar with for several years, and told him to be careful and patient – that the condom was "just in case." His memory leapt to when he had called Clare to tell her the good news.

Together, they had come up with their plan. Clare was going to tell her mom that Ali had planned a girls' night, and instead, slip over to Eli's for the evening. Eli had told her it would just be a night of movies and pizza. He hadn't even thought of the condom in his jeans pocket since his dad had first given it to him. Clare had come over about dinner time, and together they ordered their favorite pizza and had a movie marathon. When it was time for bed, Eli offered to sleep on the couch, but she had stopped him.

"No, stay with me. Here," she had said, glancing towards the bed. His eyes had turned to saucers, but he wasn't about to deny her. Once they were changed into their pajamas, they had crawled into bed together and began to makeout. It was special of course, kissing Clare was always special, but it didn't feel out of the ordinary until Clare had broken away from his lips.

"Eli."

"Clare?"

"I-I want you to…"

"…to what, Clare?" Eli's brows had knitted together, and he never expected her to say –

"To make love to me."

He was pretty sure his breathing had completely stopped, and didn't start back up again until after the act. He had been as gentle with her as he could possibly be. He had taken every inch of her, memorizing every scar and freckle. He was completely mesmerized by her. Everything about her was so perfect and he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He thought it was a dream, until Clare had cried out his name. A hot blush crept across his cheeks at the memory. It had been the most beautiful moment Eli could have ever had. He was sure nothing in the world could even compare to making love to Clare Diane Edwards. Everything had been so beautiful, so perfect.

After, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Eli wasn't even close to falling asleep. He was tired, sure, but he didn't dare fall asleep. Instead, he held her in his arms and replayed every second of that night over and over again in his head. Eventually though, he did fall asleep and awake to the sounds of Clare stirring next to him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and glanced down at the girl in his arms.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she sighed and nuzzled closer in his arms, "I love you, Eli."

"I love you too, Clare. Do you want me to make us something to eat? We have frozen waffles."

"No, not yet. Can we just…can we just lie here for a moment?"

"Of course."

"I don't ever want this moment to end, Eli."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The setting for this one is sometime after college. Eli and Clare are not together in this one-shot, but bear with it. I'll be using some of the lyrics as inspiration, and out of order from the way they are in the song. **

3. Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol_

Eli flipped the phone in the air and caught it in the palm of his hand. He did this for a few minutes before finally giving in and deciding to dial the number. He poured himself another glass of Scotch, the molten citrine filling the glass, causing the ice cubes to clank. The phone rang a grand total of five times before someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"I am going to do it."

"You're drinking again."

"Am not."

"I hear the ice clanking in the glass, dumbass."

"Well, what if I am?"

"You aren't thinking straight. Each time you drink, you get it into your head that you are going to call her and try to get her to take you back, but Eli, it's not going to work. Even if you did call her, what do you expect for her to say? I mean, she's engaged now. We both know that this is over between you two and you drinking and getting it into your head that it is, is far from healthy."

"I know," Eli sat the glass down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, "So, when is the big day? When does she become _Mrs_. Alexander Bartholomew Pearson?"

"In a month and a half. I uh…I got the invitation a few days ago."

"You going?"

"Eli, you know the answer to that."

"Yeah. I mean, you should. There's no reason you shouldn't go. The two of you still are good friends. Yeah. Go."

"I um…I wasn't exactly going to ask your permission."

"I know," Eli sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "But what if she is making some sort of huge mistake, Adam? What if she's waiting for me to call her and try to save her from…"

"From what? From a wonderful fiancé who happens to be the editor in chief of the New York Times? Eli, she's happy. You should just let her be, alright. She's happy and you should be too. There is no reason you should sit around and mope about it. It's been six years, don't you remember?"

"How can I not remember?"

"Then let it go. How about tomorrow I take you out for beers at O'Malley's. That usually does the trick. And if you want, I can play wing man. I wouldn't mind."

"Sure. Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, well I have to get some rest so…"

"Good night."

"Night, Eli. Try not to do anything too stupid."

"I won't."

As soon as Adam had hung up, Eli took another sip of scotch and ran his teeth along his bottom lip. Maybe Adam had a point. Maybe he should just forget it and move on. Clare was clearly happy, and it wouldn't do him any good to try and convince himself otherwise. Eli decided he had had enough scotch, put the bottle away, and made his way towards the bed. All he needed was a good night's sleep. In the morning, he'd feel better and Clare would be out of his head.

_Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone_

He couldn't sleep. Of course, he hadn't really expected he'd be able to. Instead, he was staring at the nightstand by his bed where his phone lay. What could one phone call hurt? It would just be one phone call. And maybe the sound of her voice would finally be able to put him to sleep. It had been far too long – six years, to be exact – since he had had a decent night's rest. Eli picked up the phone and dialed the number. It was late, but he prayed to a god he didn't know that she would answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice resonated in the phone's speaker.

"Hi."

"Who uh…who is this?"

Eli ran a hand through his hair. Okay, so maybe he hadn't thought this thing through. His mind blanked and he had no idea what to say to her.

"Look, it's late and…"

"Don't hang up."

"What are you doing, Eli? Why are you calling me?"

"I-I just…"

"Eli, I don't appreciate this. It's almost two in the morning and I have work tomorrow. Please. I don't know what you think you'd achieve from calling, but it's very inappropriate. You know it's over, Eli. We were young and we made some mistakes. We're adults now, Eli. Teenage-us has been left in the past…"

_"Who the hell is that?"_

"Um…it's uh…Eli," Clare's voice shook a little too much for Eli's comfort and he knew better to think it had faltered due to lack of sleep.

_"Gimme the damn phone!"_

"It's fine. I can handle this. Let me just speak to him out in the living room. I'll clear up this whole mess. Just go back to bed, darling."

Eli winced at the word darling.

"Darling? Really, Clare?"

"Eli," she hissed into the phone, and Eli could hear her stirring, apparently heading to the living room to finish their conversation, "I am engaged. It is not appropriate for you to call here, and you know that. Look," her voice dropped just a tad, "is everything alright?"

"You know I would be lying if I tried to tell you yes."

"Eli," he could practically see her shaking her head, "You know better than this."

"Adam tells me the wedding is soon."

A sharp intake of breath, "Yes. Very soon."

"So…are you excited."

"Good night, Eli."

"No, please don't hang up!"

"Eli, this is completely…"

"Are you excited, Clare? Are you happy? It's so easy to just answer. Tell me."

"You know I am, Elijah."

"Whoa, full name?"

"I am going back to bed now."

"Clare…"

"Look," a frustrated sigh, "Would it make you feel better if we met up tomorrow or something? I think what you need is closure. This isn't mentally healthy for you, Eli. I think if we were to just see each other and say a proper goodbye to one another…"

"Really, Clare? You want to meet just to say goodbye?"

"I'll come see you tomorrow, alright. We can just…talk and hopefully put some of this past us, alright?"

Eli didn't know what to say. He didn't want to live through another breakup, and that's what it was sounding like; then again, he wanted nothing more than to see her again. So, he agreed and they scheduled that she would come over around three the next afternoon.

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

He barely made it through the day, waiting for Clare to come. After spending more than too much time cleaning his little apartment, finally Eli decided it was clean enough for her to see it. It was five 'til three when the doorbell rang and Eli flattened down his hair with his palms. He also made sure that his shirt was smoothed out and that the magazines on the coffee table were straightened before going to answer the door.

What he saw surprised him more than words. There was Clare, an older version of the Clare he had envisioned all those years, and she had a cut above an eye that was outlined in bluish gray.

"Clare?"

"Hi, Eli," she smiled and walked over the threshold. His brow furrowed, knowing that this whole happy thing was nothing more than a charade.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she blushed, "I just…I haven't been sleeping well and I have these gosh-awful bags. I have some cream for them, but it's not really working and…"

"Clare, that's a black eye."

"Don't be ridiculous," she took off her coat and sat down on the couch, "I'm fine."

"Liar. Did he do this to you?" Eli was quickly at her side, brushing the bangs from her eyes so he could get a better look. She batted his hand away and pulled away from his touch.

"Eli, don't."

"Clare, he hit you, didn't he?"

"It's nothing."

Eli wanted to shake her, "It most certainly is something! No one has the right to do this to you, Clare. How long has this been going on?"

"Eli…"

"Come on, Clare. Spill."

"I came by so we could have some closure, not be interrogated."

"Just talk to me about this, okay?" Eli was persistent, "This is unacceptable. No one can do this to you."

"He's my boss, Eli. If I were to leave him, he'd fire me."

"That's not right, Clare."

"I know. But he will. Do you know how hard I fought to get this job? I-I can't…I have to stick with it no matter what?"

"Even if he hurts you? Clare, he's taking advantage of you. I would have thought you'd have known better. You of all people."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what I mean. Ash…oh god, Clare," Eli realized her eyes had flooded as soon as he said it, and he quickly regretted those words, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line. Don't cry. Please, Clare. I can't stand when you cry."

"I know," Clare tried to wipe furiously at her eyes, but Eli pulled her into a hug and took care of that task for her, "I just am so scared, Eli. And look at me, I'm a mess. I got mascara all over your shirt."

"Don't worry about that. It's just a shirt, Clare. I'm worried about you."

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_

"I-I should go," she stood up quickly from the couch, breaking their embrace.

"Clare…"

"I'm fine, Eli. Really. I can handle myself. I know how to take care of myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

It bothered Eli that she didn't answer. Instead, she slipped her coat on and headed towards the door. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to stand from the couch and call out to her.

"Clare, please don't go."

"Eli, what do you expect me to do? Leave my fiancé, throw away my future? He'll destroy me, Eli. He's very powerful. He will see to it than I never get hired again. We all have to make sacrifices. I am making a sacrifice for my career."

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Edwards."

Clare paused at the familiar sound of her last name falling form his lips, "Eli…what do you want from me? You want me to leave him and quit my job and do what? Move in here with you? Start over from scratch?"

"Not from scratch. Clare, I'm here alright? You know I am here for you. You can do anything, and I will be here supporting you along the way. I'm not saying it'll be a cake walk, but you can do this. And I'm going to be there for you through this. Just…don't walk out that door. Don't go back to him."

"We didn't work out because I was selfish and stupid, Clare. I made some mistakes, and I live with those every day and it's pretty damn painful. I don't want you to have those same regrets. You can leave him, Clare. You are not a slave to anyone. Leave him."

"I-I don't even know where I'd begin," Clare sighed exasperatedly, "Eli, what would I even do?"

He could sense she was caving. She knew what he was saying was true. She needed to leave her fiancé for her own safety. No job was worth living with that monster.

"Well, for starters you're going to go out for drinks with Adam and me tonight. Then you are going to crash here. I'll even let you take the bed. I can set up on the couch. Then tomorrow, we'll figure it out from there. Alright?"

"This…this is so much to process. Eli, I haven't seen you in years and…and all of this is just happening so fast. I mean, I don't know what to do. I-I have family and great friends. I see them every day. I haven't seen you in so many years, and instantly you know something is wrong. You didn't fall for my lies about the lack of sleep causing bags under my eyes. You…you knew right away."

"Of course, Edwards. I know you better than you think."

"That…that really means a lot to me. I don't know what's going to happen Eli, but I am willing to start with drinks tonight and then…then we can go from there."

"That's all I am asking, Clare. Just this one night, and together we can figure this out. You're not alone, and you certainly are not trapped. We'll figure this out, alright? If all those years together taught you anything, it should be that together we can take on anything. What do you say? Are you in?"

She paused for a second and stared at the hand Eli was offering her. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and he grasped her hand in his, "Yes, Eli. I'm…I'm all in."


End file.
